Before the storm
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Michael still has some options, but its the people on the outside that matter to him the most. He'll do anything to keep them safe
1. Chapter 1

Before the storm

I know I did have a story like this posted once before, but then I lost it, so I am trying to rewrite it, and pulling it out of thin air. Although I do remember the oc's name thankfully. I'll try to keep it as close as I can to the original version, but last night I had some other ideas. The out come will be the same.

I do not own Prison Break But I'd like to interact with Wentwirth Miller and Dom " Purrrrrr."

_**It was part of his plan, at least that was the idea, and from the first time he made sure she noticed him at the coffee shop**_

_Missy, her best friend knew Michael from school. He was a great guy, sweet, compassionate, and friendly. He was 6'2 brown hair and owned a pair of piercing blue eyes that saw right into your soul, if you weren't careful. Missy noticed her friend checking Michael out "Why don't you go talk to him". Jenn's eyes widened "Me? Go talk to him, right…" Missy tried not to laugh as Michael watched Jenn sit back down with her coffee NAD her book._

_Michael strolled over and sat down at the same table "Hi, I'm Michael Scoffield" Jenn put down the book and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen and gave him a smile "I know who you are Michael. My friend" she pointed at Missy " Goes or went to school with you". Michael smiled at her '**God that went perfectly with those eyes'** she thought to herself. Michael reached across the table and pulled the book out of her hands, looked at it then put it down._

_Jenn reached for it, but his hand stopped hers " Now that I have your attention" Jenn cocked her head " Have dinner with me"._

Michael blinked and the memories were gone, as the guard opened his cell door " Your sister is here to see you. Man she is a good looking girl Scoffield." Michael lifted his eyes to look at Socrates who raised his eyebrows at him but kept his mouth shut. Michael's mind began to race' _his sister?_' _he didn't have a sister, not one he knew about'_.

Jenn sat nervously in the visitation room; her brown eyes scanned the room. She hadn't seen Michael for a few months. A few days ago Veronica called her and told her Michael's plan to break his brother out of prison, because he believed Lincoln was innocent. Veronica wanted her to talk some sense into Michael. Jenn had known about Michael's insane plan, but kept it to her, she even begged him not to go through with it. He did though and told her to forget about him. Well two months later here she was trying to figure out what the hell Michael was up too.

Michael saw her right away; it was hard to miss red hair. He suppressed the smile as he was led over to her. He sat down and stared at her "What are you doing here Jenn?" She looked up at him her brown eyes meeting his blazing blue ones "What am I doing here, Michael! What the hell are you doing " he gave her a stern look "Shhh, keep your voice down" "Michael, Veronica called me and told me everything she knows". This made Michael smile "I see, your not married yet". Jenn's eyes narrowed " I'm not what?" " Married to my best friend Jay, because they will be after you next."

Jenn straightened herself in the chair waiting for the next shoe to drop " Look a package will be dropped off at your office, explaining everything to you, just please go with it okay." Jenn searched Michael's face looking for an answer, but found none " Do you love me Jenn?" from the first time she laid eyeso n him she loved him "Yes I do ". Michael chuckled "good then trust me." A guard walked over to them "Times up Scoffield, lets go. Miss Burrows time is you, you have to leave." Jenn watched as Michael was led back to his cell.

Another guard walked over to Jenn " Ms. Burrows, the Warden would like a word with you." Jenn only nodded what else could she do. Michael heard the guard speaking to her and knew something was up, if the Warden was asking to speak to his sister. Thankfully Lincoln knew about their sister maybe making an appearance.

Once back in his cell, his mind started turning once more until T-bag came into view " Hey Fish, saw your sister in visitation today. She don't look like you at all, bet she is mighty tasty" Michael glared at the man with nothing but hate for him "You stay away from my family including my sister and you may live after we get out." T-Bag only chuckled as he moved on his way. Socraite hopped down from his bunk "She isn't your sister is she " Michael turned around "She better be my sister bro." Michael sat down and for the first time since begin there prayed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jenn was escorted over to the Warden's office; a pretty strawberry blond haired woman was leaving the office, as she was lead in. The Warden looked at the younger woman " Ms. Burrows, have a seat" the Warden was pointing to a plush chair behind her. Jenn sat down crossing her legs " Warden, what can I do for you?" The Warden looked at the guard "You can go". The guard left the office.

"So Mr. Burrows, how are you related to Mr. Scoffield?" " I am his half sister, I'm actually Lincoln's sister, why do you ask?" the Warden smiled at her " Just because you look nothing like either man. I was just curious as to why visit Michael and not Lincoln?" Jenn once more that afternoon straightened herself in her chair "Warden, what business is it of your if I visit Michael and not Lincoln? Lincoln is in for murdering the Vice president and is on death row. It is not easy for me to come in and see him. The Warden sat quietly her reasoning made sense "I'm sorry Mr. Burrows, you can go." The Warden offered her a ride home, but she sat her car was in the lot.

Jenn let out a locked up sigh and fumbled with her keys as she approached her car. Jenn stopped next to her car and got a funny feeling inside. She looked at her car, backed up a few feet, something was wrong. She pulled out her cell and called Veronica to come and pick her up, next she called her real brother to pick up her car and take it to his junkyard. Jenn sat down on the curb and turned her head slightly away from the road, she pulled a mirror from her purse and angled it so she could see the black limo leaving its hiding place and driving in the opposite direction. Then a blue van followed it; yep something was definitely wrong.

Fifteen minutes later Veronica pulled up with her brother " Jenn, what is going on?" "I think, what ever Michael wanted to happen has, I just need to get to my office. Jack just carefully get rid of my car and legally." Jack smiled at his sister, he had a junkyard for cars so no one would noticed anymore noise coming from his place "Sure thing, what are you going to do?" "Get married" she told him as she got into Veronica's car….

Okay so it isn't the same but I thought there should be more of a part for her, and she is going to point out some facts about the Vice president, like why is she running all over town not helping out the president? Hope some out there like this …..


	2. Chapter 2

Before the storm- 2

Okay I'm going on a head with a second chapter before I even had a review. Hope one no minds. This chapter is going to be more about the outside world, cuz we all know all they are doing in the prison at this point is digging.

Next chapters I'll go back to the prison and play with the boys some more.

Disclaimer- because you have to be careful these days I do not own this show or any of the main characters.

Veronica dropped off Jenn at her office and told her to call if she needed her, Jenn told her she would and with out drawing attention to herself made it into her office. She felt her throat tighten as she walked past her assistant "Jenn, I had to sign for that envelope that is sitting on your desk". " Thanks Ned, anything else?" the younger man followed her into the office " You have meeting in an hour with Kessler enterprises and your fiancée called? Said something about upping the date. I didn't know you were engaged " Jenn began rubbing her temples "Thank you Ned, I need ten minutes to myself" assistant nodded and went back to his desk.

Jenn eyed the envelop the address on the front it was Michael's hand writing. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her squishy plush chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Her brain was trying to swallow everything that Michael just shoved at her " Ah, a man is here to see you, he says it is very important" Jenn started to laugh " okay sends him in". Jenn grabbed her blazer and slipped it on.

Ned opened her door " Ms. Quinn, Jay Reynolds to see you" Jenn nodded " Thank you Ned. Jay have a seat." Ned stared at his boss "That is the guy who called about the wedding" " Ned!" she hissed at him. Ned shrugged and left the room while Jenn studied Jay. Jenn sat back down in her chair "So, what can I do for you?" Jay smiled " Michael asked me to see you, I guess we are to get married in a few days". Jenn got up and started pacing " A few days huh? Well I'm sorry but I can't go over this with you right now. I have a meeting." Jay stopped her in mid-sentence "I own Kessler enterprises". This was starting to give her a major headache "Wait a minute what?" Jay tried to hide his amusement " I had to make sure I had a way to get you alone, and make it look official. You better open that envelope and throw on that ring pretty soon." Jay stood up and moved closer to her grabbing the yellow envelope. He opened it pulled out a little black box and tossed it at her.

Jenn opened the box and gasped at the ring "Don't worry, Michael picked it out not me." Jay sat back down and watched her place it on her finger "So how long have we been together?" " I can't this here, have dinner with me and we have to make this public as possible. I will pick you up in a few hours in the front of this building in a limo." As quick as he entered her office he left. Ned came in the office with an armful of paper work " Mr. Allan needs you to look over these blue prints, wow nice ring, no wonder you never wear it." Jenn reached for all the work he brought in and placed it on the coffee table. She went back over other desk and picked up the envelope once more.

Jenn sat at her desk for a good couple hours looking over the documents and evidence sent over to her" This can't be right" she said out loud as her boss walked into the room " Jennifer did you look over those blue prints yet, Mr. Reynolds wanted them done as soon so he can send them to his contractors". He noticed the ring on her hand "Ms. Quinn? " Jenn looked over her glasses at him " I'm sorry, Mr. Allan what where you saying". The older man smiled " Jenn, maybe you should take a break, I heard you were getting married".

Those words got her attention, " Married, right, yes I am getting married aren't I. I am so sorry Mr. Allan. I just have so much on my mind right now, What time is it?" She answered her own question by looking at her watch " " Mr. Allan I have to go, I'll see you in the morning." Jenn grabbed the file and headed out the door.

Good to his word there was a black limo sitting outside. As she got closer, that bad feeling came back to her. AS she started to back up, a large man stepped next to her. She looked at him and tried to pull her arm away from him, but he held her tight. She silently thanked the moon that she placed the envelope in her bag and that it was zippered "Ms. Quinn, please get in " he opened the door and waited for her to climb inside.

Jenn sat on the plush seat, as she looked up she tried to remain calm "Madame Vice president, what a pleasure it is too meet you." Jenn placed the bag on the floor of the limo casually as she offered the woman her hand. " Ms. Quinn, it is a pleasure to meet the woman, who is about to marry my godson, Jayson Reynolds. He is a brilliant businessman. But something is troubling me. You are related to them an who murdered my brother." Jenn felt her heart race under her shirt, she eyed the door " Yes, I am Lincoln's sister, but I can assure you Madame that my brother is going to pay for his crime" the blond smiled "I know he is. I also was curious as too why, you went to see Michael Scoffield". Jenn's turn to smile, the bitch was trying to get her to slip up, Jenn loved playing mind games " he tried to appeal to me and have Jayson talk to you. I declined."

The Vice president searched her for any sign that she was lying, there was none. " Now, Vice President I am late for a dinner." The older woman nodded and the door opened, Jenn grabbed her bag and stepped out of the limo. The limo took off down the street as Jay's limo pulled up, he got out, and Jenn saw red. Jay went to kiss her cheek, but he got a slap across the face instead. He pulled back and stared at her "what was that for?" Jenn started to tremble she was so upset " You are the Vice president's Godson" she spat out in horror and rage.

Well I'm going to continue on…


	3. Chapter 3

Prison break -3- since I am the only one who likes my story I'm going to keep going and hope some one will respond eventually. No biggie though, good, bad indifferent. I have my new TV Guide sitting there with Wentworth staring at me as my muse for today.

Disclaimer- since it is illegal own people anyway, I am no way associated with Prison Break, and I don't own the characters or the actors. I only own Jenn, Missy, maybe one other not sure yet.

Jay grabbed her arm " Let go of me " she pulled back. He only held on tighter " Jennifer, stop and get in the limo" Jenn looked towards the car, the window rolled down and Veronica stuck her head out the window "Its okay get in." Jenn relaxed her body, walked over to the car, Jay opened the door, and Jenn climbed into the limo.

Veronica gave her somewhat of a comforting smile. Jenn, let herself sink back into the plush leather seats, before asking the obvious question "What the hell is going on Ronny" Veronica smiled again " Jayson, is the woman's godson, but he hates her and thinks maybe she did kill her own brother". Jayson handed her a water" thank you" Jenn untwisted the cap off the water and took a sip of its contents before questioning him.

" So what do you get out of helping Michael" the handsome man chuckled " His friendship and respect. We have been friends for a few years and when he called me and told me what happened. I jumped right on his bandwagon. What is your story?" he asked knowing fully well what it was. Jenn leaned against the seat as she closed her eyes and tried to recall how she met Michael " "I'm not sure. I met hi mat the coffee shop and it just went from there." She noticed Veronica glancing in a folder then looking up at her.

Jenn looked at Jayson _"No"_ her mind screamed _" This was not happening"_ " I… I'm not a pawn in his plan" they both gave her an apologetic look "Fuck you, he loves me, he told me. Ronny?" Veronica wasn't sure what to tell her, it was true Michael adored Jenn, he loved her so much, and he almost had Ronny be the decoy. Michael had been with Jenn for a whole year before this whole thing unraveled.

Veronica started to reach for Jenn, when Jenn pulled back "Stop the car!" " Jenn… please…" Veronica pleaded, but jay told the driver to pull over " You, people are fuckin twisted" was all she said as she slide out of the limo and slammed the door closed. Veronica let out a long sigh " Michael is going to kill us" Jay smirked " No, no he'll still like you, its me who will likely get the brunt of this situation". They both sat in silence as the limo pulled away from the curb.

Jenn was numb, numb from the tip of her head to her freakin toes. Michael Scoffield had used her, used her to get his brother out of prison. She really didn't have words to say how she felt at that exact moment, so she had gotten out of the car and decided to walk the couple of blocks back to her office. Then she'd go back to their apartment, have a bottle of wine and black out or go to sleep what ever came first.

It only took a few minutes, more like a half-hour to walk back to the office. The only people still In the office was the answering services that her boss hired "Why, Ms. Quinn did you forget about your meeting?" Jenn gave the girl a quizzical look " My meeting? The girl nodded " Yes, a gentle man is in your office." Jenn wasn't sure, who it was at 8:30 PM but she would get rid of him as quickly as possible.

AS Jenn rounded the corner to her office, she saw that it was, the guard who gave her a hard time earlier "Mr. Burrows, I'm glad you had the time to see me so late." Jenn was really in no mood for anyone else's crap " I'm am not sure who you are or why you are here. But whatever you want make it fast." The man laughed " Ms. Burrows I just wanted to make sure you are who you say you are. Mr. Scoffield had a woman come in a month ago claiming to be his wife. Turns out she married him to get a Visa then smuggled a credit card to him". Jenn laughed evilly " I can assure you I am Lincoln Burrows sister, making Michael my half brother. I also can tell you I can't wait for both of those bastards burn in hell" the guard was happier than a pig in shit to hear that come out of Jenn's mouth " So what are the chances that you will help me bury them." He asked.

Jenn grabbed a hold of his arm and hauled him out of the chair " out of my office, and leave me alone" she shoved him towards the door. After getting rid of the man, she sank back down in her chair and pulled out the file folder Michael had sent her. She looks through the photos and was hurt that he never asked her to help out, _waits he sorts have done when he revealed his plan and she turned him down_. A few hours later Jenn decided to go home.

She opened the apartment door; there was an eerie quietness that fell over the apartment. She locked and deadbolt the door after herself which she had never done the whole 6 months that she had lived there. She threw the keys onto the counter, opened the cupboard pulled out a bottle of red wine, some "_Vino Tinto- Villa del mar_ to be exact. She didn't bother with a glass, opened the drawer found the bottle opener, popped open the bottle, tipped it back, and took a swallow.

She took a few more before picking up the phone and called Missy "Am I waking you up." She asked her best friend " No I haven't even thought of sleeping yet, Jenn what is wrong?" " Michael, is what's wrong. I think this whole relationship has been planned to get Lincoln out of prison" Missy heard her sniff "He doesn't love me." Missy was taken back by her friends words " Of course he loves you Jenn, stop it. Listen put the bottle down, pull out you flannel jammies and crawl into the huge bed then go to sleep" Jenn looked at the bottle and put it down "your right Missy, how could he not love me". Jenn hung up the phone and did as Missy said. Twenty minutes later she was in the huge bed watching "His girl Friday" in Michael's flannel shirt, minutes later she was asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Veronica had gone to see Michael; Jay was also scheduled to see him. Just by looking at her Michael knew something was wrong "We've hit a snag" Veronica told Michael what had happened the night before. Michael rubbed his face " listen, she is a major player in this I can't lose her not now" "I know I have to go see Lincoln." Michael watched her leave then saw his college roommate being led in " What are you doing here, someone might recognize you Jay".

Jay smiled " You scared Michael? Because there is something you might want to take care of before you get out of here." Michael looked at his friend " I know about Jenn, she thinks I've just played her from day one". A guard walked by them looking closely at Jay "I have to get going, any messages you want me to pass along man." " No" Jay shrugged as he stood up " later Michael" he watched as Jay stood up and left. One of the guards came over to escort him back to the yard.

Michael's mind set spinning he knew Jenn pretty well to know she maybe pissed off right now but Jenn would come through. He smiled as he saw his brother on the other side; he started to walk towards him. T-bag caught sight of him "Hey fish, where is that pretty little sister of yours" Michael tried to ignore the comment and continued onto his brother so did T-bag " Mmm I bet she is as sweet as honey on a summer day. I can't wait to met her after we get out of here."

Michael stopped in mid-stride, turned, and looked at the older man. Slowly he retraced his footsteps, he stood next to the man who made his skin crawl, he turned to face him and got closer as he spoke " If you touch one hair on her head, I promise you that will be the last thing you touch". T-bag smirked "Are you threatening me Michael, what you going to kill me?" " No scumbag, you will be alive, just unable to use your fingers and hands" Michael stepped back. Abruzzi saw the commotion and walked over to them "There a problem here boys, cuz you are attracting unwanted attention". T-bag backed down " No problems here hoss he started to walk away and ran his tongue of his lips " Unless that fine young lass isn't either one of yours sister. I've seen that fine lawyer come down for Lincoln, but you on the other hand. I've seen your so called wife and you are constantly flirting with that doc." Before T-bag could back away, Michael's fist landed in his eye socket, he grabbed T-Bag before he hit the ground and held him up "you stay away from her!" Abruzzi pulled Michael off of T-Bag " Break it up guys, don't make a scene, we have to get along to stay together on the PI crew." Michael let Bagwell go and walked away back over to his brother.

Abruzzi turned his attention to the other man " You have to watch your step Theodore, you might get hurt one of these days." "Keep your boy on a leash, or information could start leaking" Abruzzi was not a man you threaten, he was the man that did the threatening. He grabbed T-bag's collar "Teddy, if you get the itch to squeal, it better be because some one stuck you like a pig. Other wise I will break your neck myself." He let him go and walked away as if nothing had just taken place

T-Bag stood where he was turned his head to see Michael with Lincoln Burrows and Abruzzi talked to the guard. Right about then he realized just how alone he was, as fast as the thought entered his head it left. He was off to find his next victim.

Lincoln was smirking at his brother " What did you threaten Baggs with?" Michael told him and Lincoln let out a hardy laugh. Michael frowned he hadn't told him about Jenn yet " There is a small problem" "LJ?" " No Jenn, she has it in her head that I'm just using her". Lincoln hung his head " think she'll back out?" Michael's eyes met his brothers "Honestly I don't know". He stood a few more minutes with his brother.

More to come later….Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Before the storm-4

So I see people are reading this but not commenting. That is fine I'm still going to plug away. I'm so excited that John Abruzzi is coming back I knew he wasn't dead. I love that character, he sits on that right / wrong fence and walks it like a fine line.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Jenn heard her cell phone playing the tune, she had programmed into her phone " I don't know who you think you, but before this night is through. I want to do bad things to you." Jenn groaned partly from her hang over, but she knew who was calling her cellphone. She reached a hand over and grabbed the phone, flipped it open.

" Ello" she answered in a groggy voice " No, I'm okay, um yeah sure why not. Really what do I have to loose? Michael, relax I'll take a shower and go see Veronica later. Uh huh I love you too" she laughed " You bet your ass you owe me bye" she threw her phone on the ground and rolled back over onto her stomach and closed her eyes once more. _He knew she wouldn't back out_ she thought to herself.

It took more than an hour for her to get out of bed. She hated this plan of Michael playing the "Great Escape" while she had to marry Jay, so they could find proof of Vice President Reynolds frame job

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Veronica was more than agreeable to meet with Jenn, to discuss her wedding to Jay. The details of where she would be getting married, pretend to be the ever devoted wife, meanwhile Jay would be nice to his godmother to uncover Caroline Reynolds secret about Lincoln.

After listening to all of the details, she realized the planning really never involved her. He would have gotten Veronica to marry Jay. She rubbed her temples and looked back up at Veronica.

"Okay lets get this ball rolling. I guess the first thing I have to do is get a wedding dress."

Veronica's smile couldn't get any bigger " WE will get them out Jenn. Everything will work out just fine." Veronica looked at her watch " You better get to work and make like a giggly school girl."

Both women stood and embraced before going their own ways.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Michael stood next to the payphone with a smug look on his face, one that pissed off Capt. Bellick. The crooked prison captain watched Michael Scoffield walk lazily over to Sucre and C-Note. They spoke for a minute and he moved on towards his brother. Michael had known that Bellick had been watching him saunter over to the other inmate. C-Note and Sucre were wondering what the Fish was smiling about until he opened his mouth.

" Free as jailbird boys, time to play."

Both men knew what he had meant as Michael walked away, they also both wondered why the other woman changed her mind.

Lincoln was watching his brother like a predatory animal; he was all set to rail at his brother for dragging that nice girl into their mess. That was until Michael looked like the cat with a dead mouse, all smug and proud of himself.

" What are you looking so happy about." Lincoln inquired.

Michael raised his right eyebrow and smiled " Jenn, in a few days will be married and in Aruba; waiting for us to arrive as Mrs. Jay Reynolds".

Lincoln studied his brother to see if he had lost his mind. " In two days we ride" Michael told him as he walked away.

Michael tried to look casual as he walked through the yard telling T-Bag, Abruzzi that they were still on. The only person watching, who knew something was wrong was Dr. Tancardi. She knew Michael was up to something.

Sarah brushed a piece of hair out of her face and sighed.

" Something wrong Doctor?" a bass voice asked from behind her. Sarah turned around to find the warden standing right behind her.

" Henry, no nothing is wrong. Just trying to take advantage of an empty office before the mad rush."

Pope walked over to the window and peered out. He followed Sarah's gaze, it landed on Scoffield " He is here for a reason Sarah, even if he seems like a nice guy" was all the Warden told her before going back to his own office.

Sarah forced herself to go back to her desk as well. She knew that the feelings that were developing for Michael Scoffield were very wrong. Her mind started to wander over to if he had a girlfriend, she imagined that the woman would be very sweet, who makes him laugh. Sarah sat in her daydream until she heard a voice calling her.

" Sarah, Sarah."

She blinked back into reality and saw the cause of her day dream sitting there staring at her with a smile on his face.

" Michael, sorry I didn't hear you. I had some thing on my mind, why are you here?"

Michael chuckled " The dressage on my shoulder needs to be changed."

Sarah stood up, watched Michael remove his shirt, her eyes never leaving his body until the bandage caught her eyes. Michael sat on her stool, she walked over grabbing a new pair of gloves before carefully peeling the gauze bandage away from his skin. She let out a sigh.

"I still can't believe Gary did this to you. At least pope fired him."

Michael winced as she peeled the last corner off "It doesn't really hurt that much any more".

Sarah found that a little hard to believe, seeing as how the burn ripped off half of his skin. She cleaned and dressed the wound. Her hand lingered on his back a second to long; Michael pulled away just a little from the doctor

"Am I all set?" he asked hoping so, things were getting a little to close for him.

" Oh yeah, sure you can put your shirt back on and I'll see you tonight for a fresh bandage".

Michael stood up to put his shirt back on; he glanced over at the doctor, who was staring at him again " Sarah?" he prodded.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

He buttoned up his shirt and stepped closer to her " Michael, don't" he nodded and quietly walked out of her office. Sarah sat down in her chair and let out a very well deserved sigh, before forcing her self to look at the files on her desk.

Sorry this one was short I was trying to get the paragraphing right…


	5. Chapter 5

Before the storm- 5

So I'm still full of good ideas 

Disclaimer - I still have no claim over this awesome show….

Jenn threw her pen down on her table for the hundredth time in aggravation. Her boss saw the look on her face "Ms. Quinn everything alright?" She lifted her head and smiled.

" Oh just trying to squeeze a few more people in at tables. You know keeping people happy. I finished looking at those blue prints. They are over on that chair " she pointed.

Mr. Allen picked up the folders and looked them over. "Thanks you Jenn, and I do look forward to seeing you at the wedding. I am thrilled you are getting married to Jay. I have to say though I was sure it would have been you and Scoffield, it's too bad about him, he was a talented young man."

Jenn felt a lump forming in her throat " No one could have been more surprised than me sir. I better get going to lunch, I have floral arrangements to finish up." Mr. Allen nodded and left her office.

His own thoughts of Michael Scoffield. The young man who had won over every one. Just one day went crazy and robbed a bank. Some thought Michael couldn't handle, his brother being on death's row. It didn't make any sense to him. Michael was a bright man, a great guy, had his whole future in front of him. He had Jenn, who he just loved. Then one day came in to resign went to the bank and was arrested.

Something was wrong, it seemed too planned. But after a week the office quieted down about the whole thing and went back to normal. Now Jenn was getting married to Jay Reynolds out of the blue. Mr. Allen shook his head as he walked to his office to take care of a few calls.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jenn sat back in her chair wondering just how messed up her life was, when Ned popped in. " Hey you want to go to lunch?" She looked up at him through her glasses. She was going to say no but seeing how she was going to be harboring criminals soon she might as well go to lunch with her secretary.

" Sure Ned, give me a few minutes to clean up this mess and we will go"

Ned smiled and closed the door to her office.

Good to her word Jenn took Ned to lunch. They went to a small bistro up the road. Ned sat there picking at his spinach salad not really eating it. Jenn put down her club sandwich "Okay girly- man spill. What is wrong? You wanted to come to lunch and now you aren't eating."

Ned put down his fork and stared at his plate " Look Jenn you are my boss and I enjoy working for you. I want to let you know that some guy working for the secret service asked me to keep an eye on you."

Jenn's eyes darted around the bistro "What the hell?" she gasped as she stood up. Ned reached out to touch her arm; she jerked back her arm. Ned stood up aiming a gun at her " Ned! What are you doing?"

Ned looked nervously around " Jenn, you should have never hooked up with Michael. I told the agent that Michael used to work here with you, why did you say Lincoln was your brother?"

Jenn could tell Ned was getting antsy " Ned, look I can explain everything" Ned started to get a crazed look.

"What are you going to do shoot me Ned, there are too many people around" Ned pulled the trigger, the bullet exploded out of the muzzle, launched through the air, tore through skin, muscle, tissue, and bone then lodged itself into the stop sign.

Jenn was thrown back, hitting her head on the ground, she heard Ned yelling "Oh my god, oh my god" then a _zing_ and saw him land open eyes on the ground. That was the last thing she remembered as a calming blackness came over her.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Nick, watched Veronica pace nervously in the small motel rooms " Ronny I'm sure it will be fine. Jenn is at the hospital getting stitched up. That Ned guy is dead. No one is going to believe his rankings before he shot her."

Veronica looked over at LJ, who also was watching her pace " Veronica, Nick is right."

" I know, I just hate to have to tell Michael, Jenn was shot" Her cell began to chirp "It's Michael" she looked at Nick.

Nick picked it up " Hello, Michael, oh she is unavailable at the moment. Listen we have some bad news." Michael felt his heart drop into his stomach " What is it?"

Nick filled him in on the recent events "Michael, you'll have to sit tight or spring early." Michael told him to get her married ASAP and he'd met them in Aruba" the line went dead. Nick placed down the cell " It is still a go. We have to get Jay to Jenn soon. Where is he?"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jayson sat across from his Godmother Caroline Reynolds "So how are your campaigns going" he asked.

Caroline studied her favorite godchild " It should be going well, why do you ask, and how is Jenn doing. When I heard that perfect woman of yours was shot. I was horrified to hear the news."

Jay was getting a sickening feeling "Jenn, was shot in the shoulder, but is doing quite well. We are still getting married as planned." Jay finished his glass of wine "Caroline, it is getting late. I really should be getting home."

She nodded "I'm glad we had dinner tonight and I'm sure the wedding will be wonderful " Jay smiled at his godmother kissed her cheek and left to go see Jenn.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thankfully the lights were dimmed as Jenn opened one eye and then the other. She turned her head and saw Missy sitting in the chair next to her. Missy smiled and moved her chair closer to her friend.

" Hey Sunshine, how do you feel?"

Jenn smirked" Like I've been shot. When can I leave?"

Missy moved closer " In the morning. Then it's on to your wedding. Which what is all that about?" Jenn pressed her healthy hand to her forehead "Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. Did you get my dress?"

" Yes, and mine and your brother's tux". Missy watched her stretch " So why do you think Ned went all crazy Jenn" Jenn yawned her answer "I'm not sure but he knew something was up".

The door opening caught their attention. Jay smiled " Sorry to startle you ladies."

" Hey, my husband to be."

Jay took Missy's spot as she bid them good night.

" So you are out in the morning, then go get your hair done and go to the Church to get married."

Jenn smiled as he rattled off the schedule " I think that about covers it, Go home and get some sleep" Jay brushed her hair back " This sucks that you got hurt and I spent most of the day talking to Michael trying to calm him down some what".

Jenn sighed as Jay left. She lay her head back on the pillow. Closed her eyes hoping she would be the only causality in this plan.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Across Chicago, Michael lay in his cot, running the plan through his head. He listen to Sucre's breathing as he slept. He rolled over, sat up, and walked to the cell door. He knew he had to get some sleep, but now he knew Jenn was a target. He found it hard to sleep.

AS he looked at the other cells of sleeping convicts except one. His beady little eyes stared right back at Michael. He would have to keep an eye on T-Bag; the man gave him the creeps.

That is all I have for now…


	6. Chapter 6

Before the storm-6

I'm glad that I have received hits now if I could just get you to review, two of you even put me on favorite or the alert thingy…..

I love John Abruzzi- that character is awesome. The way he had T-bag shakin in his boots. He knew T-Bag was on his way to kill him. I'm just so happy he is back. That Sarah has to go what a pain in the ass, but Michael has lied to her.

Time warp and flashbacks.

The wedding had gone off with out any problems. The break out of Fox River State Penn was not so well, they lost the old man. It should have been T-Bag instead. John Abruzzi had come through for them, the jet was standing by ,with Nick as the pilot. Most of the convicts promised Lincoln and himself that they would stay out of trouble and get back into their lives.

-----

Nikka Volek had started the divorcee proceedings as soon as she heard he was out. She was very grateful for all he had done for her, now it was time start a life out on her own. Nikka felt a little sad as she signed the divorcee papers that Michael had signed a long time ago. She also slid off her wedding rings. She took another look around the apartment before picking up her bags and closing the door behind her en last time.

-------

_Flashback_

_Jenn sat nervously next to Missy " Maybe this was a bad idea."_

_Missy laughed " It is only a week, besides no one will know about the annulment except you and Jay."_

_Jenn stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, she did have a beautiful dress on. It was a halter top style dress, her hair was vibrant red and softly spiked up, her purple lilac bouquet was holding up nicely, and her brother was going to walk her down the isle._

_Missy gave her a hug as she heard her cue in the music " You will do fine, just remember you love Michael, but you are marrying Jayson. So use that acting talent we all know you have." Jenn smiled and let Missy leave the room._

_Her brother Chris walked in " Hey, you look pretty good" she just rolled her eyes as she clasped onto her brother's arm._

_The ceremony itself was a blur, Jenn remembered the cello section playing the "Angel" theme song, and it sounded great. She did remember seeing Caroline Reynolds sitting in the front rows smiling sweetly. She even remembered the tears that leaked out of her eyes, which people thought were of joy. Jay knew better._

_The reception was not that bad to get through. Jenn and Jayson made it known that next week they were going on the honeymoon. Some asked how she was after being shot. She answered all the questions as lady-like as she could, in reality it hurt like a son -of- a -bitch._

_AS Jay was holding her in his arms for the first dance, he couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face, and he tickled her side "Do you think your friend is single?"_

_"Oh that's nice Jay" Jenn smiled for the people taking pictures._

_About midnight Jenn was getting tired. She walked over to Jay " Ready to go I'm a little sleepy" Jay nodded, they bid the families good night, told them to stay as long as they like. They were outside, when Caroline came out side. _

_" Jayson, Jennifer. My children, you look perfect together."_

_Jayson kissed the older woman's cheek "Thank you Caroline, we are off, see you later." She smiled " How about Breakfast or brunch tomorrow?"_

_Jay did the only thing he could do and answered " That sounds great 11 AM at Rodneys" Caroline nodded "Until the morning." She watched the two leave in the limo. She smiled to herself, until her cell-phone rang "Yes? What! How did that happen? I want a bullet in Lincoln Burrow's head by the morning." She hung up the phone. Her head reeling from the news that 6 inmates fled Fox River State Penn and where no where in sight. If they were allowed to flee the country she would be screwed._

-----

_Jay told the limo driver to stop the car. He and Jenn stepped out to change cars " Where are we going?" Jenn asked. Jay couldn't hide his smile " I'm giving you your wedding present early."_

_He had it all planned out. He opened the PT Cruiser's driver door" Get in here are the keys and a map. There is a cabin the cabin keys are with the car keys. Call me in the morning." _

_Jenn watched Jay walk to a car behind her. She started the cruiser and drove down the street. Jay drove back to Michael's apartment, to clean it up for when Jenn got back. He just hoped his godmother would buy this charade as real._

-----

An hour and a half later, Jenn found the big cabin. It was a gorgeous looking cabin. She saw a light on making her a little uncomfortable. Jenn turned off the engine; she took a deep breath as she walked up to the door. She used the key Jay had given her to open up the door.

It had been the living room light that had been on, she turned it off and went into the kitchen. It was dark, but Jenn could see the outline of a man sitting at the table. Jenn turned her back to turn on the lights, the man moved quickly and was right behind her, his hand covering hers.

" Leave them off" a soft calming voice told her. With out hesitation she leaned back into his body.

She slowly turned around and took a step back, she was greeted by a pair of sparkling blue eyes " Michael" she whispered as she brought up a hand up to his face. She pulled it back and slapped him, hard across the face. The slap took him off guard and surprised him more than hurt him.

He knew she would be upset, but not that upset " Jenn" he started. She stopped him by placing a hand on her chest and shoved him away.

" Don't you Jenn me Michael. This is so messed up! I'm married, married to your best friend, whose Godmother framed your brother. Look at me I'm in a freakin wedding dress, a dress that was suppose to be for you" Jenn quieted down for a moment.

Michael watched her go into the living room and flop down onto the couch.

He approached her carefully, wondering if she had a gun on her anywhere. He knelt down in front of her, grabbed her left hand, removed the wedding rings, and kissed it. He looked up at her, turned her hand over, and kissed her palm.

When she didn't protest at all, he stood up and straddled her hips, this brought a chuckle out of her "Michael, what are you doing if you ruin this dress I'll…" he cut her off by grinding his hips into hers, getting a soft "Michael" to escape her lips.

Michael bent down and kissed those perfect lips of hers. She pulled him closer to her. Michael pulled back, took her hands, and stood up. She followed him into a bedroom, which Jay had decorated for Jenn. Michael had unbutton and unzipped Jenn out of her dress. The dress pooled around her feet, she stepped out of it and watched as Michael picked up the dress and laid it over a desk.

He went back to her, ran his fingers over her trembling skin. She reached up to undress him, but he swatted her fingers away, as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

Jenn reached up to touch his tattooed chest " You seem to be wearing to many cloths Michael" she told him with a smile. He shed his clothes and joined her once more covering her body with his "I love you Jenn" that was all she needed to melt into him like a glove.

----------

Sarah sat in disbelief and amazement, as Capt. Bellick railed at the Warden " How does things like this happen?" Henry looked up at his Capt. Of the guards "Brad, your snitch was duped by a con. We all were, it was Michael's plan all along. Getting in here, getting into Sarah's office, everything. Its all here in the letter."

The Warden started to laugh " Made us all look like damn fools."

He handed each of them parts of the letter. Sarah took her part of the letter and began to read it

"_Sarah, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am to of have to play on your feelings for me. The truth of the matter is I do have feeling for you and it is so wrong to have them. I know if we see each other again, you will betray me again, like you did before. I'm saying goodbye to you. I hope you have learned your lesson"- Fondly Michael Scoffield"._

Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes; she looked at the Warden and walked out.

Brad looked down at his letter

"_Capt. Bellick, I can't say that I'll miss you or your snitch, too bad about Tweener. I can't believe he thought I'd tell him everything. Well I hope you find a new job that suits you, because some thing tells me that you won't be Capt. Much longer"-Michael_

Capt. Bellick looked up at is boss " He can't be serious."

Pope looked at the guard " Mr. Bellick, Mr. Scoffield has also supplied me with a list of accusations. You will not be working as a prison guards anywhere again. Get out of my office."

Brad nodded as he left with out so much as a gripe.

Henry Pope sat back in his chair and stared at the completed Taisho Mal hall. He knew is job was over, at least his wife would have her surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the storm-7

Thanks for all the reviews or for the one review LOL….

Disclaimer- I do not own Prison break or Wentwirth Miller(Damn)

The sun had just peeked over the horizon. The birds had started to chirp and there was a soft breeze flowing through the open window. Muscles stretched as far as they could before there was an exhale and a hand reaching across the bed to find a body still next to her.

Jenn's eyes flew open as she rolled over, she leaned over a shoulder" Michael, you are still here. I thought you would be gone since…' she stopped short when her male bed partner rolled over.

"He did leave hours ago."

Jenn recoiled and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders " Why are you in my bed, what is going on Jay?"

Jay tried not to smirk, but could not control it "We have an appointment, with Caroline in ...oh five hours. Remember? Brunch?"

Jenn flopped back onto her side of the bed, then let out a long groan. She heard Jay chuckle " Get some more sleep" He rolled back over to his side.

--------------

Five in a half-hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds sat across from the Vice president. Jenn sat silently as Jay and Caroline discussed politics. She sat there wondering at what point did the boys make the bed switch and how she slept through it.

" Jenn? Are you okay?" Jay asked

" I'm sorry, I didn't sleep so well last night" she answered

Caroline raised an eye brow " Really, why is that dear?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Caroline!" Jay warned.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, it seems your brother and step brother have escaped from Fox River. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Jenn felt a chill run down her spine as Caroline asked her about Michael. "No Caroline, I haven't, why would they contact me anyway, they know who I married. I'm sure I'll be the last person they would call."

Caroline studied the younger woman, if she was lying, she was doing a great job. Caroline decided to play along.

" Jennifer, I was interest in having a new high school built, I was wondering if you could go over the plans".

" Sure, just drop them off at my office and I will get right on them. Jay we really should get going, it is quite a drive to my brother's house. If you will excuse us."

Caroline nodded and kept the smile on her face as Jayson and Jenn left.

Rick walked over to her and sat down " So, what do you think?" he asked her.

Fortunately for her I think she is telling the truth. My godson, however seemed a little on edge? Place Matt on them until Lincoln burrows is dead."

"Yes Mrs. Vice president."

-----------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Prison Break -8

I thought I'd just update some of my dormant stories before I go on vacation to Detroit. I'm gone until Tuesdays. So I hope this will tie over some of you.

I do not own anyone except Jenn and Jay.

Half an hour later, Veronica watched as Jenn started at her wedding ring, she hadn't said too much at all yet. The waiter came back with their lunch, which consisted of fried foods. Veronica gave the waiter a smile as he nodded and walked away.

" So you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours, or are we just going to sit here in silence and stare into space". Veronica inquired. She watched Jenn move her side salad around the bowl with her fork.

" I know, sorry, it's just I was with Michael last night" Jenn started

" Wait, you were with who, last night? Does anyone know?" Veronica interrupted.

" No, well only Jay, he was the one who organized the whole thing. It was very sweet of him. But I don't know what if I fall in love with Jay, Ronnie. I mean I love Michael, I really do but…"

" You can't help but have feelings for Jay right? Jenn, that is only normal" Veronica finished for her.

" You think so?" Jenn asked just wanting to make sure, that she was just worrying for nothing. Veronica looked around the restaurant, hoping beyond hope that they were alone. Deciding they were, after finishing the comfort food. She opened her briefcase, pulled out a file folder, and placed it on the table.

" Take this home and have Jay look at time, it may help Lincoln". Jenn took the document and placed it in her bag.

" So are we ready to do some shopping since you are rich now?" Veronica asked coyly. Jenn smiled, she did receive a spending credit card from Jay after they got married.

" Sure, lets finish up here and I'll call Jay to let him know I'll be out awhile". Jenn told her, as she started to stand up.

" Sounds like a plan. I'll get the bill and meet you out front." Veronica grabbed the bill off the table then went over to the register.

Jenn stood up, picked up her bag, and headed towards the Ladies room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home number. " Hey Jay, how is work going?"

" Could be better if you were home."

Jenn chuckled " Yea, but then those contracts wouldn't get done. Anyway I'm going to do a little shopping with Veronica before I come home. Is that okay? "

" Sure that is fine. I'll call you in an hour or so, talk to you later babe". She got a dial tone in her ear. As she was putting her phone in her purse, she heard people screaming _Oh my god Veronica_ was the only thought in her head.

While Jenn was in the Lady's room, one of Caroline's men had trailed the two women and had been waiting for the right time. He found Veronica and with a silencer extension on his guns shot Veronica three times, making sure not to kill her. Killing her would be too easy. As the man stood the unnoticed as he watched Jenn come running out of the restaurant.

Jenn was kneeling down next to Veronica, taking off her jacket with one hand while she was calling 911 with the other. Jenn had been leaning over Veronica holding her jacket against her friends bleeding body. She leaned back .she saw a shorter man, who didn't seem fazed by the shooting. Jenn stood up, not bothered by the blood that covered her clothes and walked towards him.

Fred saw Jenn walking towards him, _She knew, she knew he was the shooter_. He had to get out of there. He turned to flee the scene, when a hand grabbed his arm " You shot her you bastard, why?" Fred scoffed at the accusation " Ma'am come down I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Fred started to pull away, but Jenn held fast. Until a police officer came over to see what the fuss was all about. " Arrest this man, he shot that woman." The officer looked at Fred, then at Jenn. " Maybe both of you to the station so we can sort this out". The officer had a gentle yet firm hold on Jenn's elbow and was leading her away. He looked back at Fred. " Sir, follow me please." Feed nodded, he was a secret service officer, and he'd skate away free.

Veronica had sustained bullet wounds, but they were not life threatening She knew that. Her mind went to Lincoln and his son. Was she ever going to see them again? She winced with pain as the syringe entered her arm. The medication was quickly taking over her senses. She started to wonder where Jenn was, hoping who ever shot her was not going to get Jenn as well. Slowly her body giving in more and more to the painkillers, getting her mind off of everything else.

----------------------------------------------------

Jay was still poring over some interesting poll documents, when his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at it, but didn't recognize the number, so he ignored it. His eyes went back to the computer screen. It seemed as if his 'Aunt' had become Vice president after his 'Uncle' had died. Jay closed one window and opened up another one. Which shown that his 'uncle's' private accounts out of the U.S. had some movement in them. Jay closed that window as well and looked over the Death certificate for his 'uncle'. Jay had planned to take it to a buddy of his to check the authenticity of it.

Jay closed all of the windows he had opened. Just as he was about to close the last one, his cell phone chirped again. This time it was his 'aunt', he decided to answer it this time.

" Hello Caroline, how are you? Thanks for breakfast… Wait a minute, what? When? Alright I'll be there in a little bit bye." Jay threw down his cell. Caroline had called him to tell him that Jenn was at the police station, starting all kinds of problems. Jay grabbed his keys and headed out of the cabin.

Don't worry, in the next section the guys will be in it…. Maybe I'll write more during my vacation…


End file.
